


A Lonely Night

by Your_Favorite_Monegasque (F1_Fanatic)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2018 Monaco GP, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Jules Bianchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/Your_Favorite_Monegasque
Summary: Charles is in Monaco for his home race but he's kinda melancholic. Luckily, Seb is there to help.





	A Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during the Monaco Grand Prix week. I was just watching Charles' interviews about him, his father and Jules and thinking what an emotional weekend it must for him and this sort of happened.  
> Also, it's my first work in AO3 so please be good!

It was a quiet night, which was kind of strange for a night in Monaco. The only sound in the atmosphere was the light breeze of the familiar sea aura. Charles loved the way it felt at his forehead as it gently caressed his brown hair, right above his eyes. It made him feel less lonely. In front of him, stretched the glamorous city of Monte Carlo, the yachts at the harbor drifting through the waves, under the light of a million stars.  
Normally, he loved that view but not today. Team Ferrari was having dinner at a restaurant close to the riviera and Seb had invited him as well right after the press conference. Charles had tried to refuse politely but the German had insisted, leaving him no other choice.  
«If you are to race for Ferrari some day, you need to make contacts early on» he had joked and Charles had tried his best smile so as not to raise his suspicions.  
But the truth was he wasn't in the slightest mood to smile. With his first Formula 1 Monaco Grand Prix approaching, he should be absolutely over the moon, and in some respects he was; it was the realization of a childhood dream. But it wasn't the complete dream.  
«Charles, are you OK?».  
The young Monegasque looked up at the sound of Seb's worried voice. Of course the German would run after him since he had left the table with such a miserable look in his eyes, not to mention that he had taken the youngest under his wings ever since he had joined the Ferrari Driver Academy two years ago.  
«Yeah, fine, Seb» he replied, his lips trying to form a smile, his watery eyes giving him away on instant.  
«Are you sure?» Seb insisted, approaching the rookie's side with a worried look on his face.  
«Yes, absolutely. Just a lot of memories rest here, that's all» Charles lied. «Let's go back inside. I'm OK, really».  
Seb stopped him from actually turning around, a good idea already in his mind about what could have upset the 20-year-old.  
«No, you're not, now talk to me».  
Charles saw the concern in the German's eyes and in a heartbeat the tears he had been trying so hard to hide found their way into his cheekbones.  
«They were supposed to be here!» he explained between his sobs. «Dad and Jules. I have been dreaming of this moment ever since I started karting and it was with both of them here but none is and it hurts. It hurts so damn bad!».  
Charles had said everything in just one breath. He had been denying it for so long, he just couldn't keep it inside of him anymore.  
«Oh, Charles...» Seb sighed, his previous fears having been confirmed, and locked him in an embrace.  
The youngster's sobbing continued for several minutes but the warmth in the German's arms finally calmed him down and the tears slowly stopped running, the sobs decreasing to occasional hiccupping. For a few moments, they both remained in peaceful silence, Seb shooting glances to the younger man next to him, whose gaze was firmly fixed on the harbor in front of him. The Monte Carlo circuit was so close, Charles thought to himself, he could touch it if he stretched his fingers.  
«Charles, how long has this been bothering you?» Seb disrupted his moment of reflection.  
The Monegasque shrugged, letting a deep, shuddering breath out.  
«Well, the thought has always been there, but this week, when everyone started asking me about Jules and my father and the tribute in my helmet about them, the pressure just got bigger and bigger until I couldn't stand it any more».  
Seb didn't breathe a single word. He knew the 20-year-old needed to talk to someone right now, not feel like he was being interrogated.  
«When I was five, Jules' family came over and we watched the Grand Prix together» Charles recalled. «We were sitting close to the Swimming Pool, trying to catch a glimpse of the Ferraris every time they passed in front of us. Anyway, Jules and I spent most of the race arguing who would be the first to drive in Monte Carlo in the red car, and obviously Jules won».  
At this point, Seb smiled; it reminded him of the first races he had watched with his brother.  
«Then, last year...» Charles continued «...after my first wins in Formula 2, there was some chatter that I could drive in Formula 1 this year, and we were talking with my father about my first Monaco Grand Prix. Now, this day has arrived, and none of them is here to see it».  
Charles felt tears burning in his eyes again, and averted his gaze towards the harbor. The boats seemed so peaceful, so evenly matched, as if dancing in the water. He wished his thoughts could disperse in the wind and never come back.  
«Hey, they know it» Seb assured softly, noticing the rookie's watery eyes. «You've made them both so proud. Your father... Well, maybe he didn't see you winning Formula 2, but he did be there when you won GP3. And from what I've seen, he was the happiest father of all. As for Jules, he just burst with pride whenever he talked about you. You couldn't have made them happier!».  
Charles' sobbing threatened to return, even more intense this time.  
«They're not here, though!» he managed to utter.  
«Physically not» Seb admitted. «But the truth is, Charles, that they're still coming to Monaco with you. Just in your heart and your mind. And there they'll never die. You can always find them in your thoughts. Race for them. Make them proud as you've always done».  
A few stray tears found their way into Charles' cheeks but this time they weren't tears of sadness and loneliness. Instead, they were tears of redemption and relief.  
«Thanks, Seb» he hugged the German.  
«Any time, pup» the Ferrari driver smiled, gently ruffling through the boy's hair.  
Charles still felt lonely during the weekend but he acknowledged that Seb was right; Dad and Jules would never die in his heart. So, when he put on his helmet -the very same one his father used to wear when racing in Formula 3 back in the '90's, with the #JB17 sticker in the back- on Sunday afternoon, just a couple of minutes before the race start, he looked towards the sky and a soft smile found its way in his lips. He was going to make sure that Papa and Jules would continue smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo/comment if you enjoyed. I really need it!


End file.
